villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Clash
(Non-canon story by ZombieKiller123 and Hero Forever. Enjoy.) Fight Rune busts into Elliot's lair. "Elliot! I challenge you!!" Elliot looks up, somewhat surprised by Rune's sudden appearence. "Really Ms. Rune? Alright then, I accept you're challenge!" With that fire flew from his fists. Rune countered with a fire blast of her own. "You'll never kill another person!" Elliot muttered, "Damn this seems like something Todd would do!" With his free hand, Elliot tossed a ball of acid towards Rune's torso. Rune narrowly dodges it. "I'll bring you down once and for all!" Elliot smirked, "Do you know how many I killed to gain these powers? What makes you think, you're a challenge?" Elliot hurled another acid ball, this time towards her face. Putting up a fire shield to protect herself, Rune responded, "I've battled gods.....and I have a real grudge against you!" Elliot smirked, "Idealistic fool, do you even know why I do this?..." Rune narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Let's hear it." (A/N from ZombieKiller123: Ok, his reason actually is canon...so...maybe semi-canon, what do you think Hero Forever?) (A/N from Hero Forever: Sounds fine to me if you want to go for it) Elliot turned his arm into a snake and pulled up a chair and said, "Sit down..." Rune sat down in the chair. keeping her eyes on Elliot. Elliot continued, "Well, I was damned from the moment I was born, all for my blood, that of the Traitor of Christ. So, I thought, why not bring other criminals down with me?" "You're not damned just because of your bloodline!" Rune protested. "And....God may still spare you." "He has turned His back on me and my family long ago..." "No! That's not true! You only perceived it to be...." Elliot shot a stream of acid while shouting, "Enough!" Protecting herself with another fire shield, Rune yelled, "But why kill the innocent as well?!" Elliot groaned, "Oh come on! That one guy at the park was an accident!" "Not just him! You tried to kill me, Todd, and Johanna!" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I remove obstacles to achive my greater goals." "But killing innocent people makes you just as bad as those you hate!" Elliot walked forward and whispered in Rune's ear, "There is no innocence...only sin and vices." "Yes, everyone has vices, but is that really any reason to kill just anyone you want?!" Elliot took a few steps back and responded, "No, not anyone. Not everyone. I have spared two." Rune raised an eyebrow. "You have?" Elliot nodded and said, "Yes, a girl, not much unlike your boyfriend, named Susan, and Victoria my, uh...consort." "They were criminals?! And how do you know about Philip and I?!" Elliot answered, "I have great influence in the criminal underworld...and you announced it on your planet's version of Facebook. Not a good idea." "Oh....whoops....well, wait a minute, how was that a bad idea?" Elliot smirked, "Because I can leanr everything about you my dear." a large, flail-like mass swung and knocked Elliot down as a voice called out, "Only I can call her "dear"!" "You can find out anything you want! I don't care! I'll keep fighting you to the end." Her expression softened as she turned to the newcomer. "Hi, Philip..." Philip looked at her and smiled, "Hello Rune," he turned to Elliot and continued, "How did this confrontation start?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I personally blame precursors." "I want to stop him from hurting anyone else!" "Let's do something about it then." Philip responded. "Yeah....he's going down..." Elliot smiled, "Not exactly," before putting fingers in his mouth and whistled. A black "ooze" leaped from a higher position. "Oh crap." Philip muttered. Rune's eyes widened. "What is that?!" Philip answered as the blob took on a humanoid form, "Susan." Susan smiled and said, "Hello love." "Oh....crap..." Philip replied to Rune, "Just so you know, despite what she says, we've never been together." Rune smiled at Philip. "It's cool. A lot of villains talk that way." Then, she shot fire at Susan and Elliot. Susan took the form of a wall, protecting herself and Elliot. Elliot then asked, "Oh, and now that I think of it, where's Victoria?" "Oh, God," Rune exclaimed after hearing Elliot. "Will this turn into a three on two?" Philip, stretching his arm behind the wall, he said, "Well let's hope not." But as Philip's arm got behind the wall, Susan created a blade and his arm was cut off. "NOOOOOOO!! PHILIP!!" Rune charged forward and attacked Susan with her fire sword. The sword sliced through Susan, causing her to dissolve into a puddle. While this was happening, Philip commented, "Uh...they regenerate actually...I-I'm fine, really." Rune whirled around to face him. "Oh....uh....whoops..." Elliot rubbed his temple and asked, "Are you two done yet?" As this was happening Susan reformed beside Elliot. Rune pointed her fire sword at them, glaring. Elliot replied flatly, "I'll take that as a yes. Susan...take care of Philip, leave Rune to me." Susan smiled slighly, "With pleasure." Philip and Susan, claws formed rushed at each other as Elliot threw a ball of fire towards Rune. Rune catches the fire and throws it back, being unable to be harmed by fire. Elliot tossed a ball of darkness, engulfing the ball of fire. Elliot then made a very rude gesture with his third finger. Rune burst out laughing. "What was that for?" Elliot smirked, "That my friend is a distraction." As he said this a vine wrapped around Runes legs, the plan being to lifted her upside down. "Crap!" Rune shouted. She swung her sword, attempting to hack away at the vines. Philip was in a stranaglehold by Susan. "Oh this is much more fun then our last date..." Philip then snapped, "Shut up with the date crap already." Philip managed to shoot out a blade and slice the vine, causing Rune to fall. Category:Hero Forever Category:Comedy Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Non-Canon Category:ZombieKiller123